deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mephisto
Mephisto (a.k.a. Mephistopheles, Lord of Evil, Prince of Devils, Prince of Lies, Lord of the Lower Depths, Satan, Beelzebub, the Devil, Maya, Lucifer, Nick Scratch, the Friend, Legion, etc.) is a villain from Marvel Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * The Spectre vs Mephisto Possible Opponents * Aku (Samurai Jack) * The Devil (Cuphead) * John Constantine * Lucifer (DC Comics) * Unicron (Transformers) History Mephisto is an extra-dimensional demon born from a great mass of malignant mystical energy that splintered across the universe at the beginning of time. Mephisto made his home in a dimensional realm which became the basic for humanity's concept of various hells and underworlds. Mephisto sought to collect souls for his domain, having used Ghost Riders deal with rival demons and claimed damned souls for him. Death Battle Info * Gender: Male * Height: 6' 6" * Weight: 310 lbs * Aliases: Beezlebub, Lucifer, Satan, Mephistopheles, The Devil * Affiliations: Hell Lords As a Class Two Demon, immortal with unlimited stamina and no need for nourishment, Mephisto possesses vast supernatural power and thrives on the evils of humanity. He is able to lift well in excess of 100 tons, move at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete, endure great impact forces, extremes in temperature and pressure, and energy blasts. * Magical Manipulation: He can use this magical energy for various effects, among which are the augmentation of his own physical strength, levitation, teleportation, the projection of mystical energy as force blasts, invisibility, matter manipulation, image projection, size transformation of his body or other objects or beings, the creation of temporary inter-dimensional apertures, and so on. ** Pyrokinesis: Mephisto can generate mystical blasts to defeat his enemies. ** Ensnare Astral Bodies: Mephisto also possesses certain powers enabling him to capture and detain the astral bodies (sheaths of the soul) of recently deceased human beings. Mephisto does not have jurisdiction over all the souls of humanity's recently deceased. It is not yet known what the prerequisite conditions are for him to be able to manipulate a human soul, nor are the precise means by which he accomplishes the feat known. Apparently these conditions require that the human being in question willingly agree to submit to Mephisto's will. It is not known how a human being may free himself from bondage to Mephisto (although Johnny Blaze apparently did), nor whether Mephisto will forever retain control of the souls he has obtained. Nor is it known whether or not Mephisto "feeds" on the psychic energies of such souls as other demons do. ** Dimensional Entrapment: Apparently Mephisto can entrap a living human being within his realm through sheer physical force, even if the person did not submit his or her will to him. The woman named Topaz was thus entrapped until her recent escape. ** Netherworld Dimensional Power Tap: Among the demons of various extra-dimensional netherworlds adjacent to Earth, Mephisto has few rivals in terms of personal power and scope of influence, although Satannish has stalemated him in battle. Mephisto's power seems to be connected to his extra-dimensional domain and diminishes over time spent away from it. Therefore, he usually sends demonic agents to do his bidding. ** Reality Manipulation: Mephisto was able to create the realities Earth-7161 and Earth-71241 by creating a small alteration in the Earth-616 reality. As part of a deal with Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson, Mephisto wove the Earth-81545 reality into Earth-616.61 ** Shapeshifting: Mephisto is more a force than a being per se, but he can take any form that he wants. His "normal" appearance is that of male, red skinned humanoid with vampiric aspect and attire. However, Mephisto can appear in any form imaginable, having turning himself into animals, humans of any gender, or more commonly into other demoniac forms, ranging from a stereotypical image of Satan to a giant reptilian monster. During his confrontation with Doctor Doom and Doctor Strange, Mephisto briefly turned into a inconceivable incarnation of evil with numerous misshapen images within him. Abilities * Mephisto is an experienced and highly skilled liar and strategist. He is also a highly skilled sorcerer with near infinite knowledge of arcane and occult subjects. Feats * Subjugated Zarathos before binding him to Johnny Blaze, which he regretted since. * Created Blackheart. * Corrupted a thousand people living in the town San Venganza. * Was an advisor to Thanos. Weaknesses * Despite his immense power, Mephisto does have several significant limitations. He is unable to force the subjugation of any sentient being's will to his own without that being's deliberate submission. He is also incapable of reading the thoughts of any sentient being. Mephisto's powers are linked with his extra-dimensional realm and his powers rapidly decrease the longer he is away from his realm. As a result, he typically uses or manipulates others into performing whatever plan he has in mind. Also, despite continuously trying to get any noble soul to his realm and possession, he must need to corrupt them first, or otherwise, he himself will be, ironically, injured in the process. This has proven to be the case with Thor and Cynthia in the past. Indeed, the reason why Mephisto undid Peter Parker's marriage with Mary Jane Watson rather than taking their souls was that, in his own words, their willingness to sacrifice themselves for another person would automatically redeem them. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Demon Category:Disney Characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Gods Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Pure Evil Category:Marvel Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Memory Manipulator Category:Illusionists Category:Dream Users Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Size Changers Category:Time Stoppers Category:Time Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Absorption Users Category:Combatants that can absorb energy